The Princess Mononoke pt2
Synopsis As Princess Mononoke aka San and her wolf brothers attack the caravan, panic occurs among the men as some end up falling over the ledge, even though the plan was to attack the ox, and let it cause panic instead of attacking the men. Before San can attack Lady Eboshi who is leading the caravan, she is forced to retreat by Kiba, just as Moro begins her attack on the caravan. Among the caravan though is Princess Yashahime who joined them when she heard that Eboshi's caravan would run into Moro's family. Yashahime has a bitter hatred towards Moro for her husband Hyakushiki killing her mother which led to her having him killed years later by a warrior she hired. As Moro makes her way through killing any human in her path towards Eboshi and Yashahime, Yashahime transforms into her wolf hanyo form and Eboshi uses her concealed gun, and shoots a ball of iron into Moro. With Moro in pain from the bullet, Yashahime begins to attack a weakened Moro until Moro is able to threw herself off the cliff. Eboshi and Yashahime displeased with failing to kill Moro, orders the surviving men to leave the wounded ones along with the ones who fell over the cliff behind as they continue to Iron Town. San and her brothers who watched what happened go to find Moro down the mountain. Meanwhile below the mountain, Alex and Isaac who start traveling again when they hear and follow the sound of a cow. They find it with its harness caught in a tree as it struggles to get free. Alex frees it while discovering the weapon that San attack it with stuck in the ox's hind leg. He removes it while deducing it doesn't belong to a samurai or bandit due to its design before he, the ox, and Isaac continue their way through the forest. As they continue, they discover most of the dead men from the battle before along with a few survivors. As he helps the survivors, he notices blood in a stream nearby, and goes to see if someone else needs help. This leads him to find Moro recovering from her battle and fall just as San and her brothers arrive. Alex who is hidden admires San's beauty while also figuring out her identity out loud, which unfortunately blows his cover forcing him to reveal himself. San demands to know what Alex is doing in the forest and a nervous Alex isn't able to give a full answer about looking for Shisha-Gami before San believes that Alex is there to kill him. Despite Alex having a scent similar to wolves, Moro tells San and her brothers to kill Alex when Isaac who followed the scent of wolves appears as a larger version of himself to defend Alex. For a minute, the two sides stare at each other until Moro has her cubs leave with Alex and San left to stare at each other. As San is leaving after threatening Alex, he gives her back the dagger he found that he assumes is hers. San takes it back and leaves with Alex saying he'll be seeing her around. Navigation Category:Chapters